The Gentle Senshi
by hannahdris
Summary: Story discontinued due to incredibally unrealistic plot line. Only a lot of begging could get me to continue it.
1. A New Student

A/N - I'm not sure exactly how old Gohan was when Majin Buu was defeated, so I've taken the liberty of setting it myself. Let's assume, for the sake of the story, that he was fifteen, and a freshman at Orange Star, maybe in the third quarter (before Easter). This is the best age that will allow my characters to not be too old by the time the action starts.

Chapter One - A New Student

__

A few weeks after the defeat of Majin Buu, life is returning to normal. As seen by Gohan.

Gohan was flying through the air in his Sayaman costume. His cape fluttered in the air as it rushed past him. It had once bothered him, but he had since gotten used to it. He was flying above the clouds, so there was nothing to see. Nothing around him. He was all alone.

The only thing Gohan could hear was the air and his cape. Then, he came to a complete stop. The air and his cape stopped. Everything was silent, except for Gohan's breathing. It was the only sound he heard. He floated there for a minute, just thinking.

He thought of the events that had taken place only a few weeks before. He had put it out of his mind until now. He wasn't ready to think. But now, he knew that he was ready. It all came flooding back: The World Martial Arts Tournament, Spopovich, Bobbity, Debora, Majin Buu, the sword, Old Kai, sleeping powers, fighting, absorption, death, life, and finally, Buu's defeat. It was all scrambled in his head. All these thoughts floating around, waiting for him to make sense of them.

He descended to the ground, only half way to his school. He pressed a button on his watch, and the costume disappeared. He opened his bookbag, and took out a journal notebook. It was empty, and the cover was plain. He had saved it for just then.

He pulled out a pen, and opened the notebook. In the middle of the first page, he wrote his full name, the date, and the time. He turned the page, and began to write.

He wrote anything and everything that came to mind. The words just kept coming. He wrote about his feelings on everything. It only took a day or two, but there was so much that had gone on, and even more in his head.

When he finally had nothing more to write, he signed it, put the time, and closed the book. He knew that if he ever had any more thoughts on it, he would write it in the book.

When he looked at the book, he felt relieved. In a way, he felt that his feelings had gone from his mind, through his hand, to the pen, and then onto the pages. His mind was clear.

The book, however, was far from clear. His writing had taken up almost half of the journal. His writing had taken a little over an hour.

With his mind free from the recent event, he looked at his watch. It was only five minutes until school had started. His once-clear mind filled with panic. He had never been late to school before.

He pushed a button on his watch, and he was again wearing the costume. He didn't bother to fly above the clouds this time. He just took off, and flew faster than he had ever done in his life.

Not that it was difficult. He had just never had the need to fly so fast. It took him only two minutes to reach the school. He landed of the roof, checked to see that nobody was there, and pressed the button to remove the costume. He ran down the steps and ran to his locker. He took out the books that he didn't need and replaced them with those that he did. He ran through the hallways to his first class, and was sitting down in his seat, just as the bell was ringing.

He sat near the back of his first class, History, and the only empty seats in the class were next to him and behind him. It was only then that Gohan realized that there was somebody standing in front of the class that he didn't recognize. He was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy was looking around the classroom nervously.

Gohan had an idea of what that was like. It seemed so long ago, and yet it was only a few months, that he himself was the new kid. He closed his eyes and remembered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan nervously entered the classroom, before school had begun. All the kids were talking amongst themselves. Gohan fidgeted.

He spotted the teacher, sitting at her desk. He approached her, and introduced himself. "I'm Gohan. I'm a new student, and I believe that I am supposed to be in your class."

The teacher looked down at some papers that she had. "Yes, you are. Please wait a moment, and I will introduce you to the class."

The bell rang, and the students quieted down. "Class," the teacher said, "this is Gohan. He's a new student here at Orange Star High School. I trust you will all make him feel welcome here."

She turned to him. "Gohan, why don't you sit next to Erasa?"

Gohan had no idea who that was, of course. "Erasa, will you please raise your hand?" the teacher asked.

A blonde girl raised her hand. Gohan went to sit next to her. She smiled at him, seeming nice enough.

The scene began to change. Gohan though that his strange reflection was over, but it wasn't. The new student was sitting next to him, and there was a girl at the front of the classroom. She had brown hair, and green eyes. She, like Gohan and the kid next to him, looked nervous.

The bell rang, and the class became silent. "Class, I would like to introduce a new student. This is Panphila, and she is new to the area." It was a different teacher, different than the one he had during the first semester, but instead it was the teacher he currently had. The class, however was made up of different students. Another major difference was that the new boy was sitting comfortably, as though he belonged, not as if he was new.

The girl looked a little paler, as though she didn't like being the center of attention. "Panphila, would you please take a seat behind Gohan?"

The girl looked around at the class. Gohan knew the feeling, and he raised his hand, without needing to be asked. The girl smiled slightly, and walked to the desk behind him. She sat down, and looked forward, waiting for the class to begin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan was brought back to the present by the sound of his teacher's voice. It was the same one Gohan had just seen introduce the girl. "Class, I would like to introduce a new student. This is Brentyn, and he is new to the area." Gohan felt like he was having a déjà vu, only there was a different name.

Brentyn, however, didn't look paler. He stood there, nervous, but not entirely willing to show it. "Brentyn, would you please take a seat beside Gohan?"

Gohan didn't need any prompting. He didn't give the new boy a chance to look at the class, wondering which one he was. He simply raised his hand. Brentyn smiled slightly, and walked to the desk next to him. As Brentyn sat down, Gohan prayed that he would actually get to finish class. He had, after all, just witnessed the introduction of three students in a row.

He was in luck. The teacher began to talk about pre-World War II imperialism. Boring as it was, Gohan was glad that it was actually class.

A/N - How was that? Not bad, I hope. Review, and tell me what you think. I'm thinking that the beginning half of this fic will be more focused on DBZ, and the second half will be more focused on SM, but I'm not sure yet. Not that the first half won't have any SM in it, or the second half have no DBZ. There will be some mixing, it will just be a little subtle, until you start to figure things out.


	2. More Visions

Chapter Two - More Visions

__

One month passes by. Gohan has become familiar with Brentyn. As seen by Gohan.

Gohan arrived to school in his usual fashion. He landed silently on the roof. He looked around, to be sure that nobody was there. He pressed a button on his watch. The costume he was wearing disappeared, as though it was never there at all.

He opened a door, and descended down the stairs. Gohan headed towards his locker. He arrived, a little earlier than usual. He took off his bookbag, and opened it. He took all of the contents out, and put them in his locker. He looked his locker for a moment, and then began to put the needed materials into his bag.

A girl approached him. He recognized her, but he couldn't remember where from. She had dirty blonde hair, and was smiling. "Gohan," she said.

Gohan turned to face her. "Brentyn's been here for exactly one month." Gohan nodded. The month had gone by so quickly, but he knew that it was indeed a month. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Gohan didn't answer. He wasn't sure what it meant. "It's the responsibility of the last new person to get him there. That would be you," the girl said.

Gohan nodded, agreeing that he was the last new person before Brentyn. "Okay," the girl said, think that Gohan understood. "It's not too hard. Just give everyone about five or ten minutes to get there."

She walked off before Gohan had time to ask her what was going on. She turned a corner, and Gohan headed in that direction. However, when he got there, he didn't see her. She had mixed in with the crowd.

Gohan returned to his locker, scratching his head. "I wonder what that was all about," he said to nobody.

As the day passed on, he became increasingly nervous. The girl was counting on him to get Brentyn somewhere at some time, and he was clueless.

He was leaving his last class, afraid that he would mess up the girl's plans, when he remembered where he had seen her before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan walked to his locker after school. He opened it, and saw his page-a-day calendar. It was one month after he had first started attending Orange Star. A girl approached him. It was the same girl that had approached him that morning.

"Hey, Gohan," she said. She looked a little nervous.

"Uh, hi," Gohan said back.

"I'm Brittany," she said.

"Hi, Brittany." Gohan could tell that the conversation was going nowhere fast.

"So, Gohan, I haven't really seen you around before. How long have you been here?"

Gohan glanced at his calendar. "Um, about a month. Well, really, exactly one month."

Brittany looked interested. "Really? So, um, what do you think of Orange Star?"

Gohan wasn't really expecting that question. He paused, thinking of an answer. "Well, it's nice, I guess. I was home schooled before, so I don't really have anything to compare it to. I do like the idea of changing classes. I get to see different people. Before, it was just me getting taught by my mom."

Brittany looked at her watch. "I remember when I was new here. I used to go to a public school that made the students wear school uniforms. When I got here, I could hardly believe that we didn't have to wear uniforms. What's being home schooled like?"

Gohan was hoping that this girl would either get to the point, or go away soon. "Well, I had class in my kitchen. My mom just taught me everything. I got a break for lunch, and I still had homework. My mom was real strict. She gave me a lot of work to do."

"How cool!" the girl exclaimed. She fanned herself with her hand. "It's really hot in here. Why don't we go outside? We could talk in the back lawn of the school."

Gohan saw this as him moment to escape. "Uh, no, that's okay. I think I should go home now."

Brittany smiled. "No, I insist. Let's talk some more."

Gohan had no intentions of going anywhere with her. "I really think I should be going home now."

But Brittany refused to listen. She grabbed him by the arm, and began dragging him. He could have resisted, but he knew that she wasn't going to give up.

As soon as he walked out of the door, he saw a bunch of people. They took up a lot of the healthy, green lawn. They cheered, and streamers and confetti flew about the air. "What's going on?" Gohan asked. All he wanted was to get away from Brittany, and now he was in the middle of a party.

Erasa stepped forward. "You've been at Orange Star High School for a whole month. Now, you're an official part of our school." She held out her hand. Inside it was a small pin. It was an orange star.

Gohan knew what it was. He had seen all of the other students use the pin to keep their school badge on. Gohan took off the safety pins that were holding his own badge, and put them in his pocket. He put his new pin though the center of the badge, and fastened it to his shirt.

Everyone cheered again. Gohan looked around, and saw that most of the school was there. There was also a table full of food. "To celebrate you joining us," Erasa continued, "we'd like to give you a gift. We have for you some school shirts and a bunch of school supplies."

Videl gave him a big bag. Inside, everything was orange. There were some tee-shirts, sweat shirts, and hoodies, all bearing the name Orange Star. There were also a lot of school supplies, just as Erasa had said, also bearing the name Orange Star.

Before Gohan could thank everybody, the scene swirled around him. He was leaving a class, but it was one that he had never been in before. Brentyn was next to him.

"See you in five," Gohan said.

Brentyn didn't seem so sure. "Only if she'll listen to me," he said.

Gohan didn't feel that way. "You'll do fine, trust me. If all else fails, be stubborn and drag her. That's what they had to do for me."

They both laughed, and parted. Brentyn went off down a hallway, and Gohan headed for the back lawn. A few people were handing out things as people arrived. Gohan got a thing that when he pulled the string, streamers would fly out. Everybody was excited.

About five minutes later, Brentyn came out, leading Panphila. Gohan cheered, and pulled the string. The streamers landed on the grass, which was brown and dying.

The crowd settled down, and Erasa spoke. "You've been at Orange Star High School for a whole month. Now, you're an official part of our school." She held out her hand. Although Gohan couldn't see it, he knew that there was an orange star pin in it.

Panphila happily took a pin out of her badge and re-attached it with the new pin. Gohan cheered again, along with the rest of the crowd.

"We also have a gift for you," Erasa said. Videl handed Panphila a bag, and Panphila looked inside. She looked happy, and began to thank everyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan knew what he had to do. He had to get Brentyn to the back lawn to celebrate him becoming an official part of the school.

Gohan looked around the hallway, and finally spotted him. As Gohan followed Brentyn, he could see the people quickly leaving to the back lawn.

Brentyn reached his locker, and Gohan approached him. "Hey," he said. "Even though you sit by me in History, I'm sorry that I haven't really had the time to talk to you. I'm Gohan, if you didn't know."

Brentyn smiled. He hadn't made any solid friends since he arrived. "I'm Brentyn." He held out his hand, and the two of them shook hands.

Brentyn finished at his locker, and Gohan began to lead him around. "So, where did you live before you moved here?"

"I lived in northern Japan. I went to a public school there, but the city didn't have a lot of money for the school. Most of the time, we had to share old and outdated materials."

Gohan couldn't imagine going to a school like the one Brentyn described. "That's terrible. Fortunately, here at Orange Star, we have more than enough money."

Brentyn laughed. "I've noticed. If they have enough money to give you these stupid badges to wear, then they have more than enough."

Gohan continued walking around the school, and Brentyn followed his lead. "So, what do you like to do?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I like to sing and I like to act," Brentyn said. "My old school couldn't afford to put on a production or get quality music. But I've heard Orange Star has a great music program. It's too bad I missed the musical for this year. I love musicals, especially performing then. Just to be there on stage, in front of a full house, knowing _you_ are who all those people came to see, it's a wonderful feeling." Brentyn gave a dramatic sigh.

Gohan figured that it was about time to go outside. It wasn't very hard. They were just absently wandering the school. If Gohan turned, Brentyn followed. Gohan led their way to the door opening to the back lawn. He opened the door, and a loud cheer and flying confetti greeted the two of them.

"What's going on?" Brentyn asked. Erasa spoke up. "You've been at Orange Star High School for a whole month. Now, you're an official part of our school." She held out her hand. Inside it the orange star pin. Brentyn seemed to know what it was, since he took the tape of his badge and used the pin to re-fasten it.

Everyone cheered again. Gohan looked around, and saw mostly the same people that he had seen two times in the last ten minutes of his life. "To celebrate you joining us," Erasa continued, "we'd also like to give you a gift. We have for you some school shirts and a bunch of school supplies."

Videl gave him the bag. Gohan didn't even need to look. He knew exactly what was inside. Brentyn, however, did need to look. "Gee, thanks guys," he said. The crowd replied with jumbled "You're welcome,"'s.

"And now," Erasa said, "food. Let's eat and celebrate our newest member of the student body." The crowd moved over to the long table filled with food. 

Special Thanks - Where I thank those who have reviewed my story so far…

Thanks go out to dglsprincess105, the only person who has read and reviewed my story so far. You'll see that information later in the story.

I'm hoping that sometime in the future, this section will be so long that I won't be able to do much but list names. Maybe I'm just dreaming, but it would be nice to have that many readers. Until then, over and out.


	3. Being an Orange Star

A/N - An Orange Star is anybody that's an official part of the school. Just thought I'd let you know so that it didn't seem weird when they say stuff like, "You're an Orange Star."

Chapter Three - Being an Orange Star

Brentyn stayed back with Gohan for a minute. "Do they do this for everybody?" he asked Gohan.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "And it's not always as easy as it was today. The last new person has to get the new student to the back lawn. In this case, it was me, of course. But, before me was this girl, Brittany. Unfortunately, I didn't really want to cooperate. In the end, she nearly dragged me out here."

Both Gohan and Brentyn laughed. "I'm having a hard time imagining a girl drag _you_." He paused for a moment. "You know, it's a good thing they gave me the pin. I was starting to wonder where everybody had gotten theirs from."

"Yeah, well, Orange Star is big on school spirit, and tradition, too. I suppose, no matter what happens, you can always rely on Orange Star. Something really bad could happen, but you're part of one big family here. Here, you can call on people for support, and _someone_ will come, because we all go to the same school."

Brentyn seemed surprised by Gohan's statement. "Really? At my old school, there wasn't a lot of school spirit. Maybe that's because we didn't really have anything to be spirited about. We didn't have money for _anything_."

He walked over to the table of food, and piled some cookies onto his plate. Gohan did the same. "So," Brentyn said, "now what?"

Gohan swallowed, and replied, "You stay here and eat until you're bored, I guess. You just leave when you feel like it." However, he no longer had all of Brentyn's attention. A bunch of other people were introducing themselves, and congratulating him, and just talking.

Somebody was pushing their way through the crowd. "Excuse me," she said. When students noticed her, they started to move away. Soon, everyone had backed up enough. She approached Brentyn with a big smile

"Hello, I'm Celeste, Orange Star's publications guru and the person responsible for the student directory." She shook his hand. "For the directory, I'd like to ask you a few questions. First, I'll need your full name, your phone number, your address, and your e-mail."

Brentyn stepped back a bit. Gohan guessed that his old school didn't have very extensive directories, if they had one at all. "Umm…My name is Brentyn Randall Crocker," he started.

Celeste had a notebook, and was jotting down the answers as he told her. "Okay, your birthday?"

"February twenty-second."

"Hobbies, or areas of interest?"

Brentyn paused. "Uh, percussion, singing, dancing, acting, and musical theatre."

Gohan just realized that she was carrying some sort of stand when she began to set it up. He figured out that all it did was support a sheet, to make a nice background for a picture.

"Okay, Brentyn. If you'd just stand in front of this for a picture for the directory."

Brentyn followed her directions. He smiled, and he had a look like he was sharing an inside joke with whoever was looking at the soon-to-be picture. Celeste had two cameras that she took his picture with. One was regular film and the other was digital. She took two pictures with each. I've also tried to ease the confusion by 

"Thank you, that's all I will be needing for now," Celeste announced, and she walked off. Brentyn turned to Gohan.

Gohan just shook his head. "You'll have to excuse her. She does what she has to, to make a good directory. It can come off as rude sometimes. But it's really good. You can see tomorrow, what her smaller productions are like."

"You'll bring it in? I'd really like to see it," Brentyn said.

"No, no," Gohan said. "She makes her smaller productions throughout the year. It just has the information on the students currently attending Orange Star. Her big production is over the summer. It contains information on everybody that ever stayed at Orange Star for over a month. That means, of course, that they went through what you did today. But, all her directories are free, as long as you don't loose the one she gives you. Everybody attending Orange Star gets a small one as it is updated. Everyone that would be in the big one gets it over the summer. 

Brentyn stepped back, not that there was really any reason to do so. "Really?" he asked incredulously. Gohan nodded. It was pretty normal for him now, but when he was new, he had felt the same way. "Isn't she, well, a bit obsessive?"

It was Gohan's turn to step back. "You don't say that kind of thing about a fellow Orange Star. We're like family, and that remark was like an insult. You just don't go around insulting your family. Not if you want to stay a part of it." Brentyn had a look that made Gohan think that he could hardly believe his ears.

"We can't kick you out of the school, but we can disown you. You know, like the opposite of what happened today. They take away your pin, your stuff, and they isolate you. I haven't seen one, but there is a girl here who got disowned. It was the girl you used to sit with at lunch."

"_Used to?_ I sat with her almost everyday, including today!" Brentyn exclaimed.

Gohan chuckled. "That was all before you got accepted. You wait and see. You're life is going to be different, now that you're an official Orange Star."

Brentyn didn't say anything.

"If the insulting was lesson number one, then here's number two: You don't hang out with people who aren't an official Orange Star. If they haven't been there for a month yet, then being casual with them is acceptable. But if they're weren't accepted after a month, which is rare, since we like to give people a chance, or if they were disowned, then any association or contact is forbidden. It leads to becoming disowned yourself."

"There's so many rules. Don't do this, don't do that, you _have_ to do this, and you'd better do that. How am I supposed to keep track of everything?"

Gohan was shocked at the mini outburst. "You'd better not let anybody else hear you say that. I'm cutting you a little slack since you're new, and I like you, but you should _never_ mock our system if you want to a stay a part of it." He advanced on Brentyn. "You _do_ want to be a part of all this, don't you?"

Brentyn stepped back. "Why, of course I do! I

Brentyn stepped back. "Of course I do. It's just that, I, um…"

Gohan didn't let Brentyn finish. "Then you've got to know and obey the rules." Brentyn opened his mouth to say something, but Gohan held up his hand. "The book's at the bottom of your bag."

Brentyn set the bag full of Orange Star stuff down, and stuck his hand in. From underneath the shirts, supplies, and whatnot, he pulled out a book. On the cover were the words, "Being an Orange Star."

"I suggest you study that book when you go home tonight. It's going to help a lot."

Brentyn nodded, picked up the bag, and headed off. Gohan smiled, and went to find a hiding place to change.

Special Thanks - Where I thank those who have reviewed my story so far…

Okay, thanks to SerinityRules and Takarra for reading and reviewing my second chapter.


End file.
